


Office Work

by StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Destroy Ending, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Reaper War, Smut, Soulmates, Table Sex, Teasing, Thumb-sucking, Vaginal Sex, War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/pseuds/StarsAndSkies
Summary: Diplomatic work is annoying, but Jane Shepard knows how to convince Steven Hackett to make it funnier, or at least, more pleasurable for both.





	Office Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linaloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaloe/gifts), [NaroMoreau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/gifts).



> Written for the Multi-fandom Summer Smutfest 2018.  
> Prompt: Under the table. 
> 
> Events take place about a year after the Reaper War. 
> 
> English is not my native language so you'll probably find some grammatical mistakes. Dedicated to Linaloe and NaroMoreau (JaneyShep1988).

“Jane, for God's sake, what the hell are you doing?” Hackett didn't even have time to finish his question when Shepard disappeared under his desk, kneeling between his legs, a naughty smile plastered on her face. “C'mon, Admiral Mikhailovich will be here at any time.”

“Shush. Be quiet, Sir,” she whispered, resting one hand on his knee to keep balance as the other slowly climbed up his firm thigh. A muffled growl escaped his mouth as the tip of her fingers ghosted over his crotch, before fumbling with his belt buckle, making her intentions clear enough.

Goddamn evil little minx.

Hackett loved that playful side of her as much as he hated it, especially at times like that, when there were only a few minutes left for Admiral Mikhailovich to meet him right there. The same office where the famous war hero Commander Shepard hid under his desk, staring at him with glowing eyes and flushed cheeks, trying to lower his zipper and get his half-hard cock out of his pants. And deep down, despite his initial refusal, he was enjoying it as much as her, maybe even more.

“Get up, girl,” he ordered, using his best Admiral tone even though he knew it was useless; Jane Shepard always got away with it, no matter what. Hackett cleared his throat before speaking again, “later, Jane.”

Shepard shook her head, lips curling into a silent no as she unbuttoned her shirt slowly, looking him in the eyes. Hackett's mouth went dry when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra, and the urge to touch her and taste her, to bury himself in her and make her scream his name increased with every inch of her skin she exposed to him.

“Jane…” Hackett pronounced her name almost like a plea although he wasn't even sure what he was asking for. Leaning forward, he placed a palm on her neckline to feel her heartbeat and her rapid breathing. His hands slid down her chest, then cupped her small breasts, squeezing them gently as his thumbs circled her pink nipples. Reveling in how they hardened to his touch, he kept talking, “I bet you're already wet, aren't you? My girl… always so greedy.”

“You give yourself a lot of credit, Admiral,” she chuckled, palming his cock through the tight pants of his uniform.

Hackett rested his forehead on hers, unable to contain the raspy moan that came out of his mouth as she continued touching him, slowly, teasing him.

“You're lucky we don't have more time, girl. But, I swear to you I'll erase that arrogant grin from your face by spanking that nice ass of yours until it turns bright red. And then you won't be able to sit down without thinking about the shape of my hand etched on your skin. We've already been there, girl, and you know I'm not joking,” he mumbled as he grabbed her wrist to pull her away from him even if it wasn’t what his body craved. Her lips parted to let out a needy moan, and he brushed them with his thumb. “That's what you want, huh? You can't even imagine how beautiful you look lying on my knees and begging for my cock, begging me to fuck you while your panties get drenched with each slap, and your sweet juices slide down your thighs.”

Shepard’s smile widened, then she caught his thumb between her teeth and sucked at it before letting it go with a loud pop. “I'm looking forward to it, Sir. But for the moment—” she ran her tongue over her lips moistening them without taking her honey-colored eyes off his engorged bulge. “We could have a little fun, don't you think? It'll be too boring, and I could use something nice to think about in the meantime. I'll let you punish me later.”

She pulled up the skirt of her dress blues, spreading her legs wide enough for him to peek at the black lace panties she wore; those he has given her not so long ago. His fingers flew over the thin fabric, tracing the shape of her lower lips before squeezing them, tearing a deep groan from the back of her throat.

Hackett straightened in his chair and leaned on the backrest, his hands resting on his legs, and his blue eyes fixed on her. His Jane was a hell of a soldier, intelligent and skilled, beautiful and damn hot, and him? An old man who had fallen in love with the most wonderful woman in the galaxy. And he had been lucky enough she loved him too. She had chosen him, and he would need more than a lifetime to show her how much he loved and respected her.

“Come here, girl.” Hackett offered a hand to help her get up. He wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her close to him, placing soft kisses around her belly button. His hands slid down her thighs to get under her skirt and take off her panties. Then he picked them from the floor and put them in the inside pocket of his jacket. “These... are mine now. Lie on the desk and spread your legs. Rest your feet on the armrests.”

A wicked grin appeared on her lips as she obeyed, leaned on her elbows to look at him. “Did I convince you?”

She opened her legs, but instead of the armrests, she put her feet on his shoulders and lifted her hips towards him. Hackett gasped at the sight of her glistening and exposed cunt, his cock growing harder inside his pants as her sweet scent filled his lungs. “I sometimes forget how persuasive you can become when you want something… or someone.”

“Already having memory leaks, old man?” Shepard shook her head and flicked her tongue as she stretched out her arm to stroke his silverish hair. She cupped his cheek and traced the scar that crossed his face with her thumb. “You should know it better than anyone.”

Her feet dropped to the armrests, and she sat up grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to bring him closer to her despite his feigned reluctance. It was an illusion though; the dream of having power over her even though he had known from the beginning it wasn't like that, that she was the one in control allowing him to believe the opposite.

“Jane… You're gonna be the death of me, and you know it,” he mumbled as he stood up, unbuttoning his pants with quick fingers, eager to hear her, to feel her around him, to have her. Her hands reached for his crotch, and he groaned in approval when she released his throbbing erection and ran the tip of her fingers along his shaft, from the base to the tip, brushing a drop of pre-cum that moistened the smooth skin of his swollen head.

Hackett placed his palm between her breasts and pushed her back, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer as his length rested on the brownish fuzz that covered her mound. “I'm not going to be gentle."

“I don't really care, Sir. I just want you to fuck me now.”

The sound of her choked voice pleading sent a chill down his spine, and his hardness twitched in response. His hands wandered down her taut abdomen, his nails leaving a path of reddish marks behind. Then he grabbed his cock and slid it down her slippery folds, rubbing the tip against her clit before positioning himself at her entrance and push inside her with a single powerful thrust.

Hackett leaned over her and rested his forehead between her breasts allowing her to hold onto his shoulders as he started moving, setting a fast but steady rhythm, his balls slapping against her ass. Shepard squirmed under his weight, and she grunted in frustration as her fists clenched in the rough fabric of his jacket.

“Easy there, girl. We... still have a meeting to attend.” he gasped holding her tightly, digging his nails into her soft skin.

Her loud moans filled the room, and he felt his orgasm approaching with each movement, with each thrust. A familiar warmth spread within his groin as her inner walls contracted around him, making it hard to keep at the same pace without getting carried away by his urgency. He released her hips to squeeze her breasts together, closing his lips around a swollen nipple and sinking his teeth into the sensitive peak, sucking at it hard and then brushing his tongue over the tip. His other hand slipped where their bodies joined, to flick her clit with his fingertip, making her curse as she wrapped her legs around him trying to force him to thrust deeper.

“Steven…”

“C'mon, Jane, cum for me.”

And that was all. As soon as Hackett ordered it, he felt her surrendering to pleasure, reaching her release as she clung to him. She opened her eyes and looked at him with an unfocused gaze; lips curled into a lazy smile.

One last thrust and he spilled himself deep inside her, jerking his hips faster and groaning in ecstasy against the sweaty skin of her neck. He collapsed on top of her and Shepard wrapped her arms around him pressing her lips against his forehead. He responded kissing her neck, her jawline and then her chin until he found her warm lips to catch them between his, and they melted into a tired but satisfied kiss.

“I love you, my beautiful Jane,” he whispered against her mouth, struggling to catch his breath. “And as much I would like to stay inside you all morning, it's more than likely that Admiral Mikhailovich is already out there waiting.”

“Do you think he heard us?”

“I hope so.”

“Oh my, you’re such a pervert!” she chuckled squeezing him against her, reluctant to let him go. “And I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was looking forward to having the opportunity to write about Jane and Hackett, and I'm deeply grateful to Linaloe for sending me the prompt on Tumblr and for helping me to develop their story. I had a great time and I don't think this is the last time you guys read something else about them.


End file.
